Emily
Emily '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. She is ranked #59 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Her Total Skill Level is 3559. Wii Sports In Tennis, Emily is okay with a skill level of 450-460, playing with Naomi if the former, or Akira if the latter. In Baseball, she is in Pro Class and is the 13th best player, with a skill level of around 1050. She has a team of herself, Sarah, Saburo, Theo, Shouta, Víctor, Eva, Jackie, and Michael. Emily plays on the Baseball teams of Rin, Hiroshi, Shinnosuke, Takumi, Pierre, Steve, Helen, and Maria. She doesn't play Boxing. Wii Sports Resort In Table Tennis, Emily is a Pro, usually at 1121-1125. In Swordplay, she is good, with her being on level 581-585. In Basketball, she isn't very good. Her level is only 266-270. Her team consists of Gwen and Yoko. She is a Pro at Cycling, coming in 46th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Emily is an Advanced Mii. Trivia * Her Japanese name is ''エミリー'' (Emirī). * Her Korean name is ''수잔'' (Sujan' / "Susan"). * Emily appears in 12 Swordplay Showdown Stages. She appears in Stages 1, 2, 3, 4, 7, 8, 10, 14, 17, 18, 19, and 20. * Emily is ambidextrous because she is left-handed in Tennis and Baseball Throwing, but is right-handed in Table Tennis and Baseball Batting. * She is the only Advanced Mii in Wii Party whose favorite color is yellow. * Emily and Misaki are the only Advanced Miis in Wii Party to have unique favorite colors. * Emily and Kentaro are the only CPU Miis in Baseball to be left-handed in throwing and right-handed in batting. * She is one of the few CPU Miis to use the underhand throw in Baseball. * She and Takumi have the same skin color, favorite color, mouth, are both Pros at Baseball, and play on the same team in that said sport. ** However this does not mean they are related because Wii Sports relationships are unconfirmed. * Her name comes from the Latin origin, meaning "rival". Gallery EmilyDACotQR.JPG|Emily's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-60-1.png|Emily's Bronze Badges. Badge-8-3.png|Emily's Silver Badges. 48- Emily's Team.jpg|Emily's Baseball Team. All Yellow Miis.jpg|Emily with Mike (Bad look), Asami, Mia (Bad look), Steph (Really BAD look), Takumi (Bad look), Eduardo and David (Bad look). 2018-02-07 (22).png|Emily in Baseball. 20180211_075908.jpg|Emily and her teammates Gwen and Yoko in Basketball. 2018-03-02 (29).png|Emily In Swordplay Duel. 2018-03-02 (50).png|Emily playing Swordplay Duel at Dusk. IMG_0202.JPG|Emily about to play a Table Tennis match. 2018-03-13 (5).png|Emily doubling up with Akira in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-04-04 (6).png|Emily doubling up with Naomi in Wii Sports Tennis. DSC01968.JPG|Emily in Swordplay Speed Slice. 15319549375221241433176.jpg HNI 0081.JPG|Emily and Erick in Tomodachi Life. HNI 0086.JPG|Emily and Erick in Tomodachi Life. HNI 0093.JPG|Emily and Erick in Tomodachi Life. HNI 0094 (2).JPG|Emily and Erick in Tomodachi Life. HNI 0095 (2).JPG|Emily and Erick in Tomodachi Life. HNI 0096 (2).JPG|Emily and Erick in Tomodachi Life. HNI 0097 (2).JPG|Emily and Erick in Tomodachi Life. HNI 0014.JPG|Emily and Erick in Tomodachi Life. HNI 0087.JPG|Emily and Erick in Tomodachi Life. 15321331286591546322495.jpg|Another photo of Emily and her teammates Yoko (right) and Gwen (left). IMG_0465.JPG|Emily playing Basketball at High Noon. 2018-08-28 (24).png|Emily in Cycling. 2018-09-15 (20).png 2018-09-13 (23).png 2018-10-01 (61).png Emily, Luca, David, Hiromasa, Nick, Nelly, Miguel, Shohei, and Abe featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Stephanie, Emily, Hiroshi, Patrick, Eduardo, Alisha, Kathrin, Jackie, Marisa, Siobhan, and Gabriele featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png David, Steve, Pierre, Gwen, Patrick, Anna, Tommy, Fumiko, Kentaro, Shouta, Eddy, Elisa, and Emily featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 3- Advanced.jpg Tommy, Marisa, and Emily participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Emily, Fritz, and Eduardo participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Flag Fracas with Mia as the referee in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Michael, Ren, Saburo, Emily, Silke, and Yoko featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Emily, Ai, Chris, and Chika featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Emily, Mike, Ryan, and Daisuke featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-15 (3).png Cole, Naomi, and Emily participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Cole, Naomi, and Emily participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Cole, Naomi, and Emily participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Cole, Naomi, and Emily participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Abe, Alisha, Jessie, Fumiko, Emily, David, Midori, and Andy featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Daisuke, Hiromi, and Emily participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Emily, Daisuke, and Hiromi participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Emily, Daisuke, and Hiromi participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Emily, Daisuke, and Hiromi participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Emily, Daisuke, and Hiromi participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Emily, Daisuke, and Hiromi participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Emily, Daisuke, and Hiromi participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Emily, Daisuke, and Hiromi participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Emily participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Ryan, Cole, and Emily participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Ryan, Cole, and Emily participating in Flag Fracas with Helen as the referee in Wii Party.png Ryan, Cole, and Emily participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Ryan, Cole, and Emily participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Ryan, Cole, and Emily participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Ryan, Cole, and Emily participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Ryan, Cole, and Emily participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Emily in Bowling.JPG Emily wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png Emily wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png IMG 1673.jpg Abe, Greg and Emliy participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png IMG 2517.jpg 9A009E7E-2973-45FA-AE9D-1302F7DD2F57.jpeg All Emily!!.jpeg D3324493-B3FD-4CAB-8E28-B75993DB3AE0.jpeg 37B07333-EBCC-481C-BEC2-8A2169AF49B9.jpeg EAA51D22-BCB5-426B-B3BE-CD3F68DB9512.jpeg 33101639-C248-41D9-88D4-2DB3EA085567.jpeg Emily, Misaki, Takashi, and Chika in Animal Tracker.PNG Emily, Takashi, and Chika in Hide n Hunt.PNG Emily, Misaki, Takashi, and Chika in Time Bomb and Word Bomb.PNG Emily, Takashi, and Chika in Buddy Quiz.PNG WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(59).jpg Emily, Misaki and Cole participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png IMG_2879.jpg|Marco with Sakura, George, Luca, Fumiko, Helen, Silke, and Emily Marco, Oscar, Holly and Emily participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Vincenzo,_Pierre_and_Emily_participating_in_Stop_Watchers_in_Wii_Party.png Cole, Emily and Emma participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png Greg, Emily, Oscar and Misaki participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Sota, Emily, Ursula and Cole participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Emily and Ryan participating in Space Race in Wii Party.png IMG 4097 (2).JPG|Emily as a Non-Pro in Baseball Emily in rhythm boxing.png Emily in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(244).jpg Latest (1791×1876) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 1 32 21 PM.png EmilyArchery.PNG|Emily in Archery. Elisa, Barbara, Emily, Ian, Tomoko, Ryan, George, and Midori featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png DogfightGuestCVSEmily.PNG|Guest C against '''Emily' in Dogfight. SmashBrosUltimateEmilyTommyandDelilah.jpg Category:Miis Category:Advanced CPU Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Mii Category:Pro Category:Triple Pro Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Sports Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Wii Mii Category:CPU Category:Double Pro Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:Cycling Pros Category:Yellow Females Category:Baseball Pros Category:Top 15 Category:Wii Party Category:Miis Who Love Yellow Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Golden Eyed Miis Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Half-Pro Miis Category:Sometimes Pro Category:Wii Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Quadruple Badge Miis Category:Left handed Category:Right handed Category:Underhand Baseball pitchers Category:Miis with light skin color Category:Wii Sports Miis that don't have an artwork in Wii Music Category:Miis with makeup